


Keep hoping

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Confusion, Hope, Optimism, Sony Pictures, marvel studios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: My personal address on the debacle this past week.





	Keep hoping

Okay everyone this past week has been quite the roller coaster with the whole Disney and Sony scuffle putting Spider-man's future in the MCU into question. I like all of you am scared that this was it for Peter's time with his fellow heroes. Everyone's been pointing fingers at Sony and Disney because of Disney wanting to alter the deal. We expected to hear something at the D23 Expo in Anaheim, California. But we unfortunately didn't other than that Tom Holland was staying on as Spider-man which is a relief. There is a rumor of a new deal being put on the table but we have not had any sort of confirmation on it. I personally hope this gets sorted out and our heroes can stay together. It would be a dumb move on both sides to let this just end. I hope we get some sort of confirmation within the coming weeks or months. Just to warn you in advance that things may not go the way we want them. This whole scuffle has left me very anxious and I felt like this was the only way to help myself get it out of my system at least for now. This is my message to all of you, to keep talking about this, keep making noise about this issue and eventually someone will hear our cries. I believe we had a hand in getting James Gunn back into the director's chair for Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.3. If all else fails then we can write our own version, that is the power of Fandom and Fan fiction we have the power to write our own stories. I hope you can help me keep the optimism going, It maybe a month or even a year from now before we hear anything so keep your ear to the ground. 

Update:September 15,2019

So in recent news the CEO of Sony Pictures has said that the door is closed for now. So this means that for the time being Spidey will be out of the MCU whether we like it or not, but this doesn't mean it's over. Hopefully in the future Marvel and Sony will return to talk things over and figure out a new deal to bring our Friendly Neighborhood Spider-man back to the MCU. Am I sad, yes but I also have hope that things will work out immediately, hopefully once Kevin Feige's workload is reduced he can help work things out with Sony. Also on a personal note as long as Tom Holland is Spider-man he's in the MCU just a different part of it.

Update: September 25,2019

Okay so the rumor now is that Disney is considering buying the rights to Spider-man along with characters like Venom and Morbius for the asking price of 10 billion dollars. In my personal opinion Sony should just sell and let this whole drama end and let our boy come home permanently. I'm never giving up hope and again as long as Toms stays on I'll be happy. All I'm saying and I'm pretty sure I've said it a number of times already but don't stop hoping, and if it goes a way we don't want we'll write our own story. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for taking the time to read this. Let me know your thoughts in the comments below. As always kudos, bookmark, and subscribe to my account to keep up to date on updates to existing stories and new stories in a variety of fandoms.


End file.
